


Trust Me

by notlosingmyself



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlosingmyself/pseuds/notlosingmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard surprises Frank with a fun night at a carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a chapter to a fic my friend was writing. Since the fic was never posted and it has been a few years I turned it into a one shot. It's old so don't judge me **too** harshly.
> 
>  
> 
> **Beta:[partyghoul](http://archiveofourown.org/users/partyghoul/pseuds/partyghoul%20)**

"So, do you plan on telling me where we are going now?" Frank asks for the thirtieth time since leaving the apartment. He continues to squirm in his seat, not being able to keep still for more than thirty seconds.

"Nope, like I said the first twenty-nine times you asked; it is a surprise. It's more fun this way." Gerard has been grinning the whole car ride and it's killing Frank not to know why. This morning Gerard just ushered him into the car and told him he had a surprise. They have been driving for over two hours.

"Fine, but if it's anything like the last 'fun surprise trip' then we should just turn around now." Frank crosses his arms and slumps into his seat like an angry five year old.

Gerard bursts up laughing. “Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad!"

"The fucking camel bit my ass! How is that not bad?" Frank practically screams.  
   
Gerard is still laughing, but he manages to say, “Don’t be so dramatic. It nibbled, it didn't bite."

"Well, I think you would be a little dramatic if a camel tried to take a chunk out of your ass." Frank mumbles as he glares out the window.  
   
"You have to admit, that that was fucking hilarious." Frank didn't respond, just continued to glare. They sat there in silence for a while until Gerard said, "Okay, you grumpy little troll, we're here."

Frank looks out of the window, only to see that they were in a dark parking lot close to the pier. "What? So is the surprise something along the lines of you taking me all the way out to the middle of nowhere, to what?  Kill me? I didn't think I was that annoying."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "No, Frank. You'll see once we get to the pier over there." He points ahead of them, and that's when Frank realizes where they are.  
"No way! I haven't been here since I was little. I love this place!"  
   
"I know. So, are just going to sit here and think about the past or are we gonna actually get out there?" Gerard opens his door and starts to climb out.

Frank quickly jumps out, excited and ready to go. He doesn't know if Gerard knows it or not, but this used to be his favorite place to go when he could find no peace in the world.

Gerard quickly catches up with Frank, after Frank had practically ran to the pier.  
     
After Gerard bought the tickets, they entered the gates and he asks Frank, "So, what do you want to do first?"  
     
Without hesitation Frank answers, "Bumper cars!"  
     
"Are you sure that you'll be tall enough to ride?" Gerard pokes at him.

     
"Stop being such a smart ass and come on."  
     
They both get into their own little bumper cars and start slamming into each other and other random people around them. They were obviously the oldest people driving around, but neither of them cared because they were both kids at heart, and they would rather live in the moment.  
     
After the bumper cars, Gerard chooses to go to the haunted house. The line to ride The Haunted House is a bit longer than the line for the bumper cars, so they stand there, eager to get in.  
     
When it's finally their turn, they climb into the small circular car and a cold metal bar locks them in.  
     
They both love things like this, with the type of freaky and creepy things that are supposed to scare you.

The first part of the ride was a graveyard scene filled with skeletons, bats, and all forms of the living dead. Frank and Gerard both start making fun of the ride by pointing out the obvious strings and gears that stuck out here and there.  
   
The next room is all black light. The walls are black with green and purple neon paint and splattered with a red that's meant to look like blood. Other than that, there is only creepy music playing. All of a sudden, a trippy, bloody clown springs out, right in front of Gerard and he screams, "Fuck!" Without thinking, he grabs onto Franks leg, and without meaning to, he squeezes hard.

The lights came on and the room was filled with demented clowns and Gerard's grip only becomes tighter on Frank.  
   
Frank detaches Gerard's hand from his leg, twines his fingers into Gerard's and says, "It’s going to be okay, Gee. Trust me. They are only plastic clowns. They aren't real."  
Frank can feel the iron grip loosening.  
     
"I hate clowns." His voice is very shaky and scared.

The rest of the ride is pretty uneventful, but even after the ride is over, Gerard won't let go of Frank's hand.

"Hey, I need to go to the bathroom. I will be back in a sec." Gerard detaches himself from Frank's hand and runs off to the bathroom.  
     
Frank looks around; he is surrounded by cheap, rigged carnival games. He decides he wants to try one and maybe win something for Gerard.

He looks around for a game he thought he could win. All of the carnies are yelling out things about the games like; "Every one's a winner! Play three games for the price of two!" And so on.  
     
Frank finally comes upon one of his favorite carnival games; balloon darts. He put down a five dollar bill and the man behind the counter put down three darts.

   
On the first attempt, Frank throws the dart and it bounces off of a large red balloon.  
   
On the second attempt, he completely misses the balloon he was aiming at and hits the cork wall.  
   
He is about to throw the last one when someone wraps their arms around his waist and whispers into his ear, "Don't mess this one up." This sends a shiver down Frank's spine. He hates and loves it when Gerard does this. Gerard just kisses his cheek and lets him go.

Frank finally throws the last dart and it hits one of the smaller yellow balloons, which, in this case, is worth two points.  
   
Frank lets out a quick and excited "Yes!" And the man asked him what prize he wanted. He can have a small bear, a creepy clown bobble head, or a small goldfish. He turns to Gerard and asks, "Which do you want?"

     
"Goldfish!" Gerard exclaims. The man behind the counter hands him a small fishbowl with a little goldfish swimming around.

"What are you going to name it?" Frank asks.

"I was thinking something like along the lines of Frankie." Gerard says as he stares into the fish bowl.

"Great, you're naming a fish that will be dead in a week after me." Frank says sarcastically.

"I am just so glad that you always see the fish bowl half full."

"Shut up. Come on let's go put 'Frankie' in the car." Frank puts air quotes around the name Frankie as he says it.

They took a short walk to the car and then back to the pier. They walk around a little, looking for what they would do next. After wandering around for a few minutes, Frank's stomach growls audibly.  
     
Gerard laughs. "Ohh, did you just growl at me? Someone seems feisty today."  
     
Frank starts to laugh, too. "Shut the fuck up, Gee. You know that was my stomach."

     
"I think we should go get something to eat."  
     
They walk over to the concession stands and order two Dr. Peppers, a piece of pizza, and curly fries. After they get their food, they sit at an old wooden picnic table. Frank eats his curly fries and Gerard devours his pizza.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Gerard asks.

"It doesn’t matter to me, as long as we get a funnel cake later." Frank says before chugging down the rest of his soda.  
     
"Okay, hmm maybe we should..." Gerard pauses and looks around. "...go ride the Ferris wheel!"  
     
Reluctantly, Frank says, "Okay sure." One thing that he hates and fears is heights, but he convinces himself he would be okay.  
     
When they finish, they make their way to the Ferris wheel. They climb into the metal death trap of doom and it starts to spin with a jerk. Before they are even three carts from the bottom, Frank closes his eyes and starts to hyperventilate.  
    
"Frank? What's wrong? You look sick," Gerard worries.

"It's...too...high..."He starts to breath harder and faster and then starts to shake.  
    
Gerard quickly wraps his arm around Frank's side and brings him as close as he can. Frank rests his head on Gerard's chest, right under his chin, and Gerard rests his chin on his head and starts to whisper. "It's okay Frankie, you can lose your fear of falling down, I'm here with you. For as long as you need me here, I won't let you go. It's going to be okay, trust me." He continues to try to soothe Frank.  
    
Frank feels the ride stop, so he opens his eyes. He jumps as he realizes that they are at the top. Frank claps his eyes shut again and Gerard just holds him tighter, wishing the ride would end soon. "Shh, it's okay, Frankie. It's just a ride. We'll be off soon, I promise."  
    
Frank opens his eyes, looks up at Gerard, and whispers, "I love you." He doesn't even give Gerard time to respond before he starts kissing him. Gerard kisses him back slowly and softly. Frank finally stops shaking and Gerard moves his hands to Frank's neck and it sends shivers through Frank's entire body.  
     
The Ferris wheel begins to spin again, but they don't separate, instead the kiss becomes deeper and more feverish.

The wheel keeps spinning and Frank almost completely forgets where he is until they stop spinning. The ride attendant lifts their safety bar and uncomfortably clears his throat.

They get off and both are practically speechless. Frank is very disappointed though. Gerard had not returned the confession of love and he feels like he shouldn't have said it now.  
     
They start to walk around again; Frank is just moping along. Then they both hear music playing, but it isn't that annoying carnival music. No, it was music from a live band. They both follow the sound of the music to the source. Surprisingly, there are a lot of people there dancing around and head banging to the loud, speaker blowing, rocking music. It's some local band that's pretty amazing.  
     
They both stand there for a few songs and don't talk, just listening to the music. Frank isn't really listening too closely; he's thinking about what he had said on the Ferris wheel. He hears the singer say something and then the music changes to something slow and romantic.  
     
He feels Gerard pull at his hand. He figures it's time to go, but instead, Gerard wraps him in his arms and starts swaying to the music. Frank opens his mouth and says, "What-"  
     
Gerard cuts him off. "Shh, I know you don't like to dance and neither do I, but please just dance with me."  
     
Frank just sways with Gerard and keeps his head on Gerard's shoulder. After a few minutes of dancing, it starts to drizzle rain, but that doesn't stop the band or their dancing. When the band finishes playing, Gerard leans down to Frank's ear and says, "Frank, I love you too."

[Twitter](Twitter.com/notlosingmyself)

[tumblr](notlosingmyself.tumblr.com)


End file.
